


Devil in Her Heart

by SailorLestrade



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Good vs Evil, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, The Beatles to the rescue, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Seven. With John's life in the balance, can George, Paul, and Ringo stand up and save him before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in Her Heart

"John please." Paul begged, sitting on the floor of the cafe, holding his uncouncious lover in his arms. Piper walked over to them and knelt by Paul. John looked bad. Paul couldn't figure out why John wouldn't wake up.

 

"His soul." She said. "There's only a sliver left."

 

"Why did she want his soul?" Ringo asked. His hand had found George's. The other four had fled from the scene as soon as John started to scream.

 

"That's how she keeps herself young and uses her magic." Piper explained. "She's an evil, evil woman who is trying to control the London sector completely before she aims at others."

 

"I don't give a damn what she wants." Paul said. "I just want my John to be alright." He hugged John even closer to himself.

 

"We need to get someplace safe. Away from here." Piper explained. "Gia will be back." Piper pulled out a little notebook from a bag that she had with her. Saying something, a light appeared around them. Paul thought that it was the end, that they were all done for.

 

Instead, they were in a cabin. Piper looked at the four men, three of who were in shock. She smiled at them, trying to get them out of their slump.

 

"I'm a wiccan." She said. "I got roped into doing Gia's dirty work when my sister got sick." Paul looked up at her. Witches and wiccans. Possessions by the seven deadly sins. Things weren't making sense anymore. "I have a friend who may be able to help us." She noticed John and Paul still huddled on the ground.

 

"George." Ringo said. His eyes were blank, scared. He'd just watched his good friend of years being killed before him. "Didn't you hear Piper. She just told us there's rooms."

 

"Oh. Okay." George said. He pushed himself up. He looked at John. "Do you want me to carry him?" He asked Paul. Paul looked down at the guitarist in his arms. He shook his head no and swept John into a bridal carry and stood up. He walked the directions that Piper had given him and laid John on the bed. There was no sign of him waking up anytime soon.

 

****

 

"That bastard!" Gia screamed out as she examined her burnt arm. Paul's hand print was firmly etched into her arm. One of her London witches handed her a wet rag to place on it. She hissed at the cold water.

 

"Who did this to you?" Missy Crawford asked. Gia looked at her.

 

"Paul McCartney." She said. Missy's eyes widened.

 

"The Beatle?" She asked.

 

"No. The decendant of Alexander McCartney." She said. "That damn wizard who ruined my life all those years ago." She growled out. "As long as he's there, I won't be able to get the full soul so I won't have full power."

 

"What do you need me to do?" Missy asked. Gia thought for a second.

 

"Break down his defenses to the point where he has no energy to attack me." Gia said. "There's a guitarist, a George Harrison. I sensed power in him when I was near him, and he means something to the other two. Destroy him and McCartney's defenses will be destroyed." Missy nodded. She would break the band that she had always loved.

****

Piper left the band at the cabin, hidden in the English countryside from Gia, lurking in London. Paul was sitting on the bed, holding John's hand as his best mate, his lover, laid in a coma. All John had been doing was trying to save his friends. And this is the reward he got!

"Johnny." Paul stroked the side of his face. No reply. Ringo was sitting on the other side of John, trying not to think about the lost look in George's eyes. Did he rememeber what he had done while possessed by wrath? Ringo didn't remember much as sloth and Paul could remember only flashes as lust. George wouldn't even come near John. Instead, he focused on staying in another room at all times.

"Paul, he's going to be just fine." Ringo said, a little unsure. He didn't know how to handle this. One minute, John was saving their lives and was smiling with them, the next he was bleeding from the mouth and having his life pulled away from him. "I just know he will."

"Ringo! Paul! George!" Piper yelled as she walked back in. "My friend is here. He'd like to meet you guys." Paul looked at John.

"I can't..." He said. Ringo nodded and walked out of the room to where Piper was. Standing there was a sight that he hadn't seen for awhile and he was currently hugging George.

"Michael McCartney." Ringo said. "How have you been?" He walked forward and shook Michael's hand. Michael smiled at Ringo.

"Great actually." He said. "Where's my brother? Where's John?" Ringo's smile fell. "What's wrong? Is Paul okay?"

"Paul's fine." Ringo explained. "It's John..." Michael walked past Ringo to the room where his brother was. There he saw his big brother and his best friend on the bed. John was asleep, or at least it looked that way, and Paul was holding his hand and stroking his hair. Soft whispers reached his ears. He always knew there was something between those two, but he'd never seen them like this before.

He knocked on the doorframe. Paul looked up. When he looked at the door and his eyes widened when he saw his little (but taller then him by now) brother standing there. Michael smiled and walked to his brother, removing the backpack he had brought with him from Liverpool.

"Hey Paulie." Michael said. Paul jumped up from the bed and hugged his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked after the hug was over.

"Piper told me that she had a friend who needed assistance." Michael said. "I had no idea it was John."

"You're a witch?" Paul asked. Michael chuckled and walked over towards where John laid. He noticed that he wasn't even just pale, there was no color whatsoever in his skin. His skin looked almost like wax.

"I'm a wizard." Michael said. "It runs in our family." Paul raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked. "I don't have magic in my blood or whatever." Michael looked at him.

"Piper told me about when you touched Gia's arm." Michael explained. "Only McCartney's with magic in their blood can do that to her."

"How?" Paul asked.

"I'll explain later." Michael said. "I need to see how much damage is done." Paul nodded but stayed where he stood. "That means you need to wait outside. I'll be done in a minute." Paul hesitated to leave. "I'm not going to hurt him Paulie. You can trust me." He smiled at his older brother. Paul finally reluctantly left.

****

George was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. His hands were shaking as they rested on his lap. What he'd done to John back at the flat still haunted him. He had tried to kill him. He would've killed him if John hadn't been able to use ninja moves. He actually did manage to cut a thin line in his cheek. And John was only trying to help him.

He hadn't realized that Ringo was standing in the doorway, watching him. He moved in quickly when George started to tear up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." George said. Ringo looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Ringo asked, unsure of what George meant.

"You had sloth. John could've handled that. Just gave you pep pills and you'd be as good as new. And Paul had lust. We know for a fact that he would've enjoyed that one." Ringo smiled and nodded. But George wasn't done yet. "I had wrath. Everything made me so mad. I...I almost killed John."

"What?" Ringo asked, moving so he was directly in front of George. George kept his eyes downcast. "George Arthur Harrison, look at me right now." George reluctently looked up at him. "What do you mean you almost killed him?"

"He took you and Paul across the street. My protectiveness of you went through the roof. So I went into the kitchen and got the sharpest knives I could find. Then when he came back in, I started throwin them at him." George moved away from Ringo then, curling up towards the top of the bed. Ringo moved to him and wrapped his arms around the younger guitarist.

"It wasn't your fault." Ringo said. "John's gonna be just fine. You wait and see."

****

Paul was pacing in front of the door when Michael opened it and walked out. He looked a little upset as he walked to his brother. Paul quickly met him.

"How's John?" Paul asked.

"I want to tell you all at once." Michael said. "Where's George and Ringo?" Paul quickly went and grabbed his two other band mates, who were huddled on the bed. He noticed how upset George looked but he didn't have time to stop and ask. He needed to know how John was.

"How is he doc?" Ringo joked around until he saw the seriousness on the younger McCartney's face. Paul had a sick feeling in his stomach.

"He's not going to last much longer." Michael eventually said, as if he was trying to build up his courage. Paul's eyes filled with tears.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a little more then uneasy. His heart was breaking.

"I've seen cases where people have had their full soul was taken. They died instantly." Michael explained. "John only has a small part left, which is keeping him alive. But it won't last much longer. Staying asleep is the only thing that is keeping him alive longer." Paul looked like he was going to be sick and Ringo looked upset, not quite to a degree that Paul was. But George was different. George just looked guilty.

"Can you fix him?" Paul asked, sounding like a little kid who's toy was broken.

"I'll have to talk to Piper. We'll have to research." Michael said. "I've never delt with Gia before. I've delt with some of her witches, but never with her."

"I've delt with her." Piper said. "I know what were dealing with. But we still need to make sure that a cure for John still exists." Michael nodded and walked off after her. Paul quickly was at John's side again. George and Ringo walked in, George more reluctant. Ringo made him go in. Just in case...

****

"He's got guilt dripping out of every pour." Missy explained to Gia as she set over her chalice. She'd been watching George, not gaining his location but just watching him as a person. She was picking up on the faults she could use against him. She was just glad that she liked Ringo. Because if she had liked George, she wouldn't have been able to go through with it.

"Good." Gia said. "Make it so that every time he closes his eyes, he haunted with guilt." She set there for a brief second. "Drive him mad."

"Yes Gia." Missy said. She set the chalice, full of lambs blood, on the alter she had been using. She raised her hands over it and little electric shocks came from her fingertips, striking the blood. She could see George's eyes darken with the guilt of him trying to kill John.

"Maybe we could even convert him over to our side." Gia said as Missy placed piles upon piles of guilty feelings in George's mind. "I sensed something about him while I was there with them. It was different then what I felt from that McCartney when he touched me."

"Break him then change him?" Missy asked. Gia laughed.

"Exactly my dear." She laughed. Missy went to work.

****

George dozed off while they were with John. Ringo and Paul made him lay down, because he looked sick and that way, they could keep an eye on both John and George. So he laid down on the other side of the bed from John and turned away from him. The less connection he had with the comatose guitarist the better.

"George feels guilty." Ringo whispered to Paul. So they wouldn't worry about waking the two sleeping beauties, they pulled chairs up and were sitting there, watching their lovers while softly speaking to each other.

"Guilty? About what?" Paul asked.

"Well, I guess when we were possessed, he did some bad things to John." Ringo said. Paul looked over at the bed, where John looked peaceful, and George not so much. Paul couldn't imagine sweet little George hurting any of them.

"What did he do?" Paul asked. He remembered only wanting to get John in bed. That was it.

"I guess he tried to kill him." Ringo said. "He feels horrible about it. But it wasn't his fault." Paul nodded, though the thought of George trying to kill his Johnny made his stomach clentch.

"No." George whispered in his sleep. "I'm so sorry." Ringo looked over at Paul before rising to his feet and walking over to George. He was sweating and looked pale. "I'm so sorry John."

"George, wake up." Ringo said. He gently shook George to get him to wake up. But he didn't. He fisted his hand in the bed sheet, which made Ringo briefly think about when they would be in bed together. But this wasn't the time to be thinking abou that. His boyfriend was in some sort of downward sprial. "Sweet, sweet Georgie, won't you open your eyes?" Ringo gently kissed the side of George's forehead. It's how he always woke George up when he started having nightmares. George opened his eyes. He instantly started to cry. Paul walked over, unable to remain mad at George for long.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked him. George looked at Paul then at John, still fast asleep on his side of the bed.

"I'm sorry." George said as he looked into Paul's eyes. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." George quickly got up and walked out of the room. When they heard the front door slam, they both stood up, Paul a little more reluctent to leave John. He knew that George needed him. So he placed a kiss on John's forehead then raced after Ringo to where George was. They found him with the boundries of the gate, kicking a stone as he walked.

"George, look at me." Paul said. George looked up at him for a brief moment, unable to keep eye contact. "Damn it George, look at me!" George finally looked at Paul. "Whatever you think you did wrong, you didn't do. So quit your self loathing, petty crap!"

As soon as the words left his lips, George grabbed the side of his head and fell to the ground with a hard thud. Paul looked down at his hands, thinking that maybe had managed to bring down George with just his words. Ringo ran to George.

"George!" He yelled. He pulled him up to his knees. "Baby, open your eyes." That's when Michael and Piper ran out.

"It's Gia." Michael explained. "She's trying to get into his brain. You're not that powerful with magic Paulie." He grabbed George away from Ringo and laid him on the ground. Piper handed him a bottle. He pinched George's nose and poured the liquid down his throat, forcing him to drink it. George's skin glowed a bit before he opened his eyes and rubbed at his burning throat.

"What did you give me?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. Michael helped him to his feet. George looked around. Everything seemed brighter. He could feel a tingling beneath his skin.

"Something to block Gia from your mind." Michael explained. Piper walked back to the house. "Shouldn't have any after effects, but if you start feeling strange, come to us." George nodded as Michael walked back in. He looked back at Ringo and Paul and it they suddenly got a cold chill down their spines.

****

"Those McCartney's!" Gia yelled out as she threw a bottle at the wall. "Always messing up my plans! Someday, I'm going to kill them all off!" Saying she was pissed was the understatment of the year.

"We'll get them." Missy replied. "They can't hide behind their little potions forever. Ours are much more powerful then theirs are."

"You better hope you're right." Gia started. "Because if you're not, it will be your head I go after next." And Missy knew she meant it.

****

"We think we've figured something out." Piper announced much later. Paul had curled up next to John, hand resting on his arm, and fell into an uneasy sleep. All he could think about as he tried to dream was what if John didn't make it. But now he was jumping out of bed, looking forward to the prospects of saving his Johnny.

"What can we do?" Ringo asked as they took seats across the table from Michael and Piper, who had been pouring over books for days now. After much research, they were finally ready for show and tell.

"Well, we have two options." Micheal explained. "Before you choose which one, you need to listen to them completely." Paul nodded. "Option number one is that we kill Gia. It will release the hold of all souls she has, which will either allow them to return to their bodies or go to the afterlife." He looked at George, Ringo, and Paul, who all looked a little upset. "And our second one is someone makes another deal with Gia, giving up their life to save John."

"No." Paul said. "We can't use either of those."

"I can't kill someone." Ringo said. George was quiet while they walked about the two options.

"How do I make a deal with her?" George asked. That shut Paul and Ringo up. They looked at George.

"What did you just say?" Paul asked.

"I'll make a deal with her to save John." George said. "If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be in this position. So it only seems fit that I'm the one who pays the price to save him." Ringo's heart was breaking as he heard what his George had to say.

"Can you excuse us?" Paul asked Michael and Piper. They nodded and left. Paul looked at George. "What the hell are you trying to do to us?"

"I'm not trying to do anything to you." George defended, even if he didn't really know what Paul meant by his question. "I'm willing to die so John can live."

"Georgie no." Ringo was about to cry.

"I won't let you kill a human being." George said.

"But you'll let yourself be killed by said human being so you save one but kill more?" Paul asked. George looked down at his hands, which were resting on the table. "What has gotten into you?"

"Wrath." George said. "I had wrath in me and I almost killed one of my best friends. Now I deserve to pay for it." Paul and Ringo exchanged looks. Paul then nodded and got up from the table, walking back to where John lay. Ringo took George's hands in his.

"You know how much I love you right?" Ringo asked. George silently nodded. "I know I could say it more, but I do love you. I really do. And I don't want anything to happen to you. I want you to be safe here with me." Ringo tilted George's head so he was looking at him. "I love you George Harrison." George smiled his lopsided little smile that he only showed Ringo anymore.

"I love you Richard Starky." George replied. Ringo laughed.

"Please, call me Ringo." He had a huge smile on his face as he leant in and gently brushed his lips against George's before planting them firmly on his. George let all his crazy ideas about saving John slip from his head, instead, replaced by crazy ideas for him and Ringo to work out together.

****

George was asleep, so Ringo snuck out to find Paul, Michael, and Piper discussing something over tea. A parcel with silver knives laid on the table. Ringo walked over to them, brushing his fingers through his hair as he did.

"What're these for?" He asked, picking one up. Paul looked at him.

"Silver knives are the best way to make sure Gia stays down for awhile." Paul explained.

"So...we're gonna kill her?" Ringo asked, sitting down at the table.

"Actually, I'm going to." Paul said. "I want you and George to stay here, partly to watch over John and partly because I'm afraid of what George would do if he's around her."

"George can stay. You'll need back-up." Ringo said. Paul shook his head no.

"I'm going with him." Piper said. "Michael is staying. And George is likely to sneak off if you're not around." Ringo sighed. He knew they were right. He couldn't risk George trying to go after Paul and getting hurt along the way. Or trying to make a deal with Gia.

"When are you leaving?" Ringo asked.

"Soon." Paul replied. He got up and walked to where John was. He brushed his hair back and recieved no even a flicker of life. He was losing John to this and it was breaking his heart. He just wanted John to be alright and things to go back to a normal routine. "Hey Johnny, it's me." John didn't move. "I'm gonna be gone for awhile. I'm trying to fix you. I'll be back as soon as I can." He paused to wipe tears from his eyes. "I love you John." He gently kissed John's forehead and started to move away from the bed. That's when something snagged his hand.

John's eyes were half open and he had a small smile on his face. Paul was stunned.

"Love you too Macca." John whispered before his eyes slipped closed again and he let go of Paul's wrist. Paul quickly gathered him into a hug and kissed his neck.

"I'll be back." He whispered. He gently laid John back onto the bed then walked out to where Piper was getting ready for their trip. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'll use a transportation spell to take us to her. When it's time to come back, I'll only be able to take us so far because of a protection spell." Paul nodded. "Let's go." They walked outside and vanished with a bright light.

****

Ringo curled up and fell asleep by George. Not long after Ringo fell asleep, George woke up. He looked over at his sleeping buddy and felt a little guilty about the thought running through his head. As quietly as he could, he slipped out of bed. As he had slept, he had picked up on everything that was said and even heard Piper's spell in the back of his mind. It echoed loudly to the point that George knew there was something different about him and his mind wanted him to follow Paul and Piper.

George stood over Ringo for a minute, watching the rise and fall of his chest and he took each breath. At least he'd wake up after he recharged. John wasn't so lucky. There was a possibility that he wouldn't wake up again. George gently kissed Ringo's lips then quickly back away so that he didn't wake the drummer up.

"I love you Rings." He said before he walked out of the room. Michael was camped out in John's room, watching over him like he promised his older brother. George crept by him and evaded his radar. He slipped out the front door and walked through the front gate. Stepping outside, he was free.

He walked a little ways from the house. He turned around to look back at it before he repeated the words that Piper had just spoken a little while before. He was surrounded by a dark light and taken away just as Ringo opened his eyes to find his lover, his young guitarist, gone.

****

Paul and Piper arrived at the old house that Gia took residence in. It was deep in a wooded area, hidden away from the rest of the world by a veil of black magic. Piper and Paul moved with caution to the house.

"What are we supposed to do when we get in there?" He asked. He had expected to teleport straight to Gia, stab her in the heart, the get out. But only people with black magic in their blood could teleport through the darkness.

"We'll go in, get rid of the wicked witch, then get our asses out." Piper said. That's when they went from the woods to the inside of the house. They were met by Gia and Missy standing there, looking at them like they were a piece of meat.

"Hello Piper." Gia said with an evil smile. Piper glared at her. "And the infamous Paul McCartney. I've been waiting to meet you for awhile." Paul backed away from her.

"Let John's soul go." Paul said. Gia started to laugh hysterically. "What's so funny?"

"You didn't say the magic word." She said. Suddenly, Paul and Piper were both thrown into a wall. Piper's head cracked against it, knocking her out. Paul stayed awake though. He pushed himself up onto his knees but fell back onto his butt. Gia laughed.

"Silly Beatle." She said. "You think you can beat me." That's when a black mist started to form behind her. She turned around with a smile. She knew exactly who it was. "Only black magic can come through." The mist disappeared.

George was standing there.

"Georgie?" Paul asked, stunned. Gia laughed and turned to look at the youngest Beatle.

"And now the party can began." She looked deep into George's eyes. His walls started to fall.

****

"George?" Ringo asked as he checked the rooms. "Georgie? Where are you?" He checked up on Michael and John as he looked for George. John was shaking, his face full of pain lines. Ringo walked to his side. "John?"

"He's been like that for about thirty minutes." Michael said. "I've tried everything to calm him down but nothing seems to be working."

"Have you seen George?" Ringo asked. Michael grabbed a crystal that he had by the bed and a map. He raised the crystal over the map. While he worked, Ringo went to John's side. He noticed fresh drops of blood dripping from John's lips. "Oh god John." He wiped the blood away.

"Um...Ringo..." Michael said. Ringo looked at him. "George is with Paul at Gia's." Ringo's hand fell away from John. He walked over to where Michael was, who looked up at the drummer with sad eyes. "His heart's full of darkness." Ringo didn't get a chance to reply, becaue that was teh moment John started to cough up blood.

John was dying.

****

"George." Paul said, trying to get his friend's attention. But so far, no luck. His friend held a glazed look, looking right through him.

"He works for me now, don't you George?" Gia said as she placed a hand on his chest and smiled at him. George nodded, taking his "quiet one" status to a new extreme. "And now, George, go search Mr. McCartney for weapons." George nodded and walked over to Paul.

"George, don't do this." Paul said. George looked at him.

"Shhh." He whispered softly. "You're gonna screw up my plan." He grabbed the knife that Paul had brought and slid it up his sleeve before standing up. "He's unarmed. Only Piper has weapons."

"Hmmm. You came unarmed?" Gia said, looking at Paul. "You must be from the bottom of the McCartney gene pool then." George quickly looked down at Paul for just a second, giving him a look that said to shut up. Paul nodded and didn't talk. "Wow, seems like someone's taking a vow of silence. You probably should've done that a long time ago."

Piper started to wake up then. She looked at George standing there, stock-still like a solider. Her eyes widened as she saw him, his eyes darker then they should've been. She gasped then ran her hands through her hair, it coming away red. George looked at her then at Paul. He then turned his attention back to Gia.

"Lennon's life force is beginning to fade out." Gia said to the people in the room. Paul's eyes started to water. "Now either I get it, or he dies a way more painful death. Which do you want it to be Mr. McCartney?"

"Screw. You." Piper hissed in Paul's place. She pushed herself to her feet and charged at her with a knife she had concealed. Gia looked at her then flicked her wrist at her like she was a little fly. Piper flew in the air then landed on the ground. There was a sick sound of someone gasping for air. Paul and George both looked to see Piper laying there, her knife pointing through her skin.

"No!" Paul screamed. He crawled over to her. The knife was pushed through her side. She might live if she got help fast enough.

"Oops. Sorry." Gia laughed. Paul glared at her then looked at George with desporation in his eyes. But George looked too far gone.

****

"John!" Ringo screamed. He pulled John to his chest as he shook and coughed up blood. Ringo didn't care if he became covered in the lifeforce. If he kept John close to him, then he couldn't leave and if he couldn't leave then everyone would be happy. But John had other plans. He continued to shake until he suddenly just stopped. "John?" Michael placed his fingers on John's neck.

"Lay him down!" He commanded. He started CPR on John then, trying to bring him back to life.

****

"George, come over to me." Gia said. He had been standing by Piper and Paul, wanting to help her but not being able to. Now, he walked over to Gia. She placed a hand on his cheek. "My loyal little solider." She smiled. She kissed him then, shocking Paul, who was watching them.

"There's something you don't know about me." George said when they broke apart.

"And what's that?" Gia asked. Suddenly, there was a horrible pain in her stomach.

"I have people I'm loyal to." He said. She looked down to see his hand slipping off the blood covered blade of a silver knife. It was implanted firmly in her stomach. She tried to pull it out, but couldn't grasp it. That's when numerous white orbs shot out of her, scattering and disappearing. Her body shrivled as her youth vanished. One of the orbs reached Piper.

"George?" Paul asked. George turned to look at him and smiled at him.

"You think I tricked her?" George asked.

"I think you tricked all of us." Paul replied. Piper started to cough as her wound healed. The knife had pushed itself out of her body. George picked up the bloody knife and tossed it away. Piper set up.

"Did we win?" She asked. George and Paul both laughed.

"Yeah." Paul said. "We won." She smiled at them.

"Ready to go home?" They both nodded. Taking their hands in hers, she closed her eyes. They left the house and Gia's body behind.

****

They appeared a little ways away from the cabin and walked the rest of the way. Paul was anxious to see John again. He hoped that he was awake and smiling with Ringo and Michael. As he walked to the gate, he saw a familiar figure standing on the front steps.

"John?" Paul said, standing at the gate. John smiled at him. Paul threw open the gate and ran towards him. John walked down the front steps and met him. Paul threw his arms around John and hugged him tightly, placing his lips on John's lips. He didn't care who saw them then. He was just happy that his John was alive and well.

"Miss me?" John asked as they rested their foreheads against each other, Paul's hands finding John's and their fingers intertwining.

"Nope. Not at all. That's why I hunted down the Wicked Witch of the West for you." Paul said. He let go of one of John's hand and brought it up to his cheek and gently carressed it.

"I hate to interrupt your little love fest, but where's George?" Ringo asked. Paul turned to look for his friend. He was slowly walking away from the cabin. "GEORGE!" Ringo yelled out as he spotted him. George turned around. Ringo ran at him, jumping the fence and wrapping his arms around him. "Don't you ever do that to me again. I was so worried."

"I'm sorry luv." George said. John and Paul watched them. Paul had his arm wrapped around John.

"They're so cute together." John said. "It could almost make you sick." Paul laughed. "By the way, I had a nice talk with your brother. I guess I didn't know everything about you from your childhood James." He laughed, using Paul's real first name. Paul looked at John then turned to glare at Michael.

"You're dead." He growled. John couldn't help but laugh.

THE END


End file.
